SSB:Brawl deleted scenes
by Leon the self absorbed
Summary: Just a bunch of deleted scenes from my other fic SSB:Brawl... :yaoi: one shot:


I do not own these characters...their respective companies do. No plot... :D

Companion story to SSB: Brawl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Link grinned as he saw Pit rushing towards him with his two golden blades Link sidestepped the attack and bashed the back of Pit's head with the hilt of his sword.

"Nng!" Pit cried out in pain as he tumbled to the ground laying face up.

Link walked towards Pit then held out a hand to him, "Nice try Pit..."

Pit grinned evilly as he pulled on the hand making Link fall on top of the angel.

Link growled as he opened his eyes, "What the hell was that..." But he couldn't finish his sentence as he realized how close his face was to Pit.

Pit smiled as he leaned up and captured Link's lips with his own.

The elf held a surprised expression but then the expression softened as he closed his eyes rather enjoying the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as Link then pulled away his face scarlet.

Pit just licked his lips as Link gulped and then sat up with Link straddling Pit.

"Let us fight again...ok?" The angel said as Link nodded his face still scarlet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owari.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rock grinned as he fired a shot at Zero who just deflected it with his Z-saber.

Zero then ran towards Rock and slashed upwards making Rock fly up and smash into the ground.

"You'll never get me..." Zero said arrogantly.

"Oh yes I will!" Rock growled out as he ran towards Zero and dashed to the right just as Zero slashed at him, "Where did you go Ro..." But he couldn't finish as he was hit in the back of the head with a powered up shot from Rock's Mega-buster.

Zero fell to the ground holding the back of his head as Rock grinned and sat down next to Zero, "Hah! I got you!"

Zero looked at Rock and pouted, "Damn you..."

Rock looked at Zero and he couldn't resist the first thought that came to his mind.

Zero's face went two shades of red as he felt Rock's warm lips on his own, 'Is that Cherry I taste? Wait a minute...' He then blinked as Rock pulled away, "You have lip gloss on?"

Rock blushed as he looked down, "Erm...Yeah?"

Zero grinned tasting the cherry flavor as he then tackled Rock making him fall down, "Give me some more!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owari.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic sighed as he plopped down on his couch and turned on the T.V, 'Nope nothing...' He then groaned, 'Why isn't Eggman taking things over?' Sonic then shouted, "I'm so fucking bored!"

Shadow looked up from his book, "So go do something..."

Sonic grinned at his boyfriend, "I got an idea..."

Shadow sighed, "Well then go do it..." He then added as an afterthought, "And don't include me in it..."

Sonic grinned, "Fine..." He then started to walk towards the door making Shadow raise a brow.

"Where are you going...?" He asked cautiously.

Sonic grinned mischievously, "Well I was going to 'play' with you, but you said not to bother you so I'm going to go 'play' at Knuckles house."

Shadow blinked, "…" He then put his book down and walked over to Sonic before grabbing him by the arms and kissed him.

Sonic meanwhile grinned into the kiss, 'Gotcha…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owari.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

Pichu looked up at his older sister Pikachu, "...Chu Pi...Pi...Chu?"

Pikachu sighed, "Pika."

Pichu let out a small growl, "Pi!"

Pikachu shocked her little brother, "Pikachu..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owari...R&R


End file.
